resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Conversion Tower
Conversion Tower is the sixth and final chapter of Resistance: Burning Skies. Synopsis Following the assault on the protection camp, Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez head to a conversion tower via a Chimeran carrier in hopes of saving Riley's family. Intel Locations *'Hoping: '''Once you have escape the meat grinder, you will free a soldier from some sort of cocoon. Instead of following him and Ellie, walk backwards until you see the intel. It should be next to a dead woman. *'Weapons Requisition: In the third room you enter after splitting up with Ellie, all the way to the right is a piece on intel. *Grey Tech Chimeran Control Initiative: After riding an elevator, walk to the left into a tunnel. The intel will be next to a dead body. Note the Chimera that may attack you from the left. *Discharge: You will eventually reach a room with giant blue pipes. You will slowly make your way to the top of the room by walking across these pipes. Once you reach the top there will be a door you enter. Instead, turn around and walk to a rock to the right. The intel will be sitting next to a dead black ops. *Contract: '''After walking through several small rooms, you will enter a room with stairs in it. Walk down the stairs, and into the middle of the room. Under a there will be a dead man with intel next to him. Gray Tech Locations *Right after splitting up from Ellie you'll enter a large room with many enemies. After kill them you’re supposed to go through a door across the room from where you entered. Instead of going to the door on the left side of the room to reach that door, turn around and take the door that is diagonally across the room from the door on the left side. The Grey Tech is on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. The door is to the right of the door through which you entered (when facing the other side of the room), almost under the door through which you entered. *In the second room after you split from Ellie (it contains red tubes in the middle), take the door in the middle of the right wall. Watch out for the lone enemy and take right at the bottom of the stairs. The Grey Tech is in a corner on the ground. Alternatively, go right when you enter the room and go through the door at the end. Turn left and after the wall to the left is the piece of Grey Tech on the ground. *When you enter the third room after splitting up with Ellie, go all the way to the right. The Grey Tech is on the ground behind a big "pole". There is also Intel nearby. *When you enter the room where you see the power generator room for the first time, turn around and the Grey Tech is to the right of the door through which you entered. *You’ll enter a cave and you'll need to cross the gap to get to the other side of the room by crossing a big pipe. Take left after crossing the first pipe and the Grey Tech is on the ground next to a dead soldier. It's a almost hidden between small rocks. *After going through the previous cave, you’ll free a soldier and kill some enemies (some are armed with Augers) in a square room with a power core in the center. Enter the door across from the door where you enter the inside part of the square room. It's an open door and you don’t need to push the screen to open a door (this door is to the right side). The Grey Tech is on the ground. *When you enter a room with three power cores in the center (right after the previous square room), don’t go down the stairs, but go to the left. Take another left and a right and go up the stairs. You’ll be on the upper level of the room. Take right and follow the path. The Grey Tech is on the ground at the end of the path, in between some ammo boxes. *When you enter a room with three power cores in the center (the same as in the previous location), go down the stairs and through the door in front of you. The Grey Tech is on the left side in a case on the ground. Transcript See Conversion Tower/Transcript Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Levels Category:Levels